To Teach an Assassin to Love
by UndeadWitch
Summary: In which Karin seeks out advice and help her partner learn love from the other Fencers that been in her life, so she can finally call these feelings she has towards Fang, love. [Vile God Route] [Fang x Ethel]
1. The Plan

Why the little love for Fang x Ethel on this site?! Preposterous! Time to change that!

To get you caught up, this takes place after the event of the Vile God route, and the reason Ethel is 18 and Sherman is 23 its because ADF raised everyone's age by two years for some odd reason.

The first chapter is in Karin's POV, and the remaining will mainly be in Fang's and Ethel's POV!

Italics = Karin's thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

To Teach an Assassin to Love

Karin was preparing her fencer's lunch for school, it became a habit, not that she mind as she enjoys taking care of her partner. She always thought Ethel deserves the best after enduring so much and protecting her back at that facility where Ethel was taught nothing, but to kill. Numbing the sweet warm personality she had back as a child into a bitter cold one. It took time, but she was slowly getting that personality back. But, it wasn't just because of her, it was thanks to those that have also been in her life such as Sherman for example. The man who saved them from a fate in the Human Ranch or perhaps even worse; she was gaining more patience and less hot-headed when others mention her past. Herself and Eryn taught her to care for her things and even smile every now and then. There was one more man, that's been in Ethel's life and little did he know how he would often confuse her poor Ethel. His name was Fang, and he helped teach her to enjoy food and life. However that man was dense, no scratch that, both of them were dense in regards to love. Karin sighs to herself finishing the fox shaped onigiri, and still lost in thought. There was one form of love that she couldn't just give to Ethel, and that is romantic love. Before Eryn came back, she was certain her Ethel would get through that dense fencer that she had feelings for him, but now she had a rival…additionally she was confused with the way she felt about Fang. Much to the kitsune fairy's frustration, she couldn't do much to help Ethel with her troubling love life.

"Karin… I'm hungry," a quiet yet familiar voice called out to her and dragging her out of her thoughts. She turned to see her fencer, however her ruby red eyes were full of thoughts. Probably full of Fang, but Karin kept that thought to herself.

"Oh, there's a apple here. I was just making lunch for you tomorrow, look! I managed to mold the rice to look like a fox head, isn't it cute?" Karin picked up her creation and revealed it to Ethel.

"I like it," Ethel merely commented, a faint smile appearing on her facial features before a frown quickly replaced it as her eyes become clouded once more. "Karin, I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"When I see Fang…I feel funny… Like I want to be by his side all the time, but I get scared and run when I see Eryn by him... and then it hurts...it hurts here" Ethel pointed towards her chest where her heart resides before continuing. "It hurts...seeing him with Eryn… Harley… and even Tiara at times, and I can't make the pain go away...Do you know what's happening?"

 _Oh Ethel…_ Karin merely thought to herself, she was in love with him, but can't grasp the concept of loving someone with her current mentality. The kitsune merely smiled softly and pulled Ethel into a hug.

"Just leave it to me, okay?" Her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, she had a idea… she just hoped HE would be of assistance. After all if anyone had experience it would be...

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Sherman coughed, her request catching him off guard after sipping his cup of tea. He placed his cup down on his plate delicately before looking up at her with his full attention.

"I-I know it sounds weird, but you're the one who...um.. What's the phrase… Experience! You have experience with love don't you?" Karin asked, her eyes lit with curiosity and determination.

"... I believe I had an encounter with love yes, but you want me to teach Ethel how to… love if I'm correct?" The blond inquired, regaining his graceful composure from before.

"I know it sounds rather unorthodox but, if it's anyone that can help Ethel comprehend her new emotions, it's you Sherman" The kitsune smiles at him. He let out a sigh, before responding.

"So she's in love with another, yet because of her past and mentality she can't grasp the concept of love is that correct?" the blond pressed, the request was certainly unusual at the same time he couldn't but, be curious on whom the petite assassin had fallen for. "Additionally if I may inquire, who did Ethel develop those feelings for?"

"It's Fang," Karin replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sherman deadpanned, "It doesn't help that he's rather quite dense to other women's' feelings such as Ethel for example,"

"So it looks like I wasn't the only one noticing that," came a light chuckle from Karin, before pausing for a moment. "So...Sherman I want to know what was your first encounter with love like?" She then noticed that Sherman froze at her question. _Was it that embarrassing or.. Was it that painful?_ She thought to herself

"My first encounter…" Sherman began slowly, " It merely came upon me with no chance for myself to prepare. I was overwhelmed with this raw emotion I couldn't fully comprehend, I never felt this way about anyone except for her. The sudden raw desire to protect and be by her side for eternity. The desire… to do what it takes to see her beautiful smile, to hold her when she is sadden, to get angered when harm is done to her... It was maddening and I find myself was flustered by all this overwhelming new desire.."

"Her?" Karin pressed, she will admit to herself that whoever Sherman was this madly in love with was probably dense as Fang was.

"T..That's" Sherman froze up again. _Was he...afraid to speak her name or did something bad happen to make him freeze up when reminded of his first encounter with romantic feeling?_

"Oh, Lord Sherman! Karin! Greetings!" a soft and familiar voice spoke up, interrupting Sherman from speaking any more. They turn their heads to see a young woman with long light blue hair walk towards them.

"Greetings Tiara, how have you been?" His silver eyes meeting her magenta ones, before making a motion to take a seat at the table they were seated at. Tiara's fairy partner Cui hopped down from her shoulder and onto Sherman's robotic fairy partner known as Ryushin who has been quiet this whole white mammal then rested on top of his head.

"Thank you, and I've been doing very well! The children at the orphanage are just the most sweetest I've ever met. Also they told me they would enjoy another performance from you and your piano if you don't mind," the Vile God shrine maiden spoke as she took a seat across from Sherman and ordered herself a cup of tea.

"I don't mind at all," a smile appeared on Sherman's facial features. "Anyway we were discussing how to get Ethel to comprehend on how to love, and Karin here requested that I would teach her, though I'm not sure how I would go about it"

"Who is she in love with?" The bluette inquired, now curious.

"Fang," both Karin and Sherman replied simultaneously.

"I'm not surprised," was Tiara's response with a similar deadpan look on her face when Sherman first learned about it, but then had a amused look on her face. "How about you take her on a date Lord Sherman, and not a over the top one, just a friendly date. Oh I got an even better idea, we can see how Fang reacts to your date with Ethel. This way we can observe his behavior,"

"...How old is Ethel exactly?" Sherman finally commented, _why on earth was he worried about the age difference!?_ Karin initially thought.

"Well she turned eighteen about four month ago, why?" Karin replied, then panic came to her, she was EIGHTEEN, _w...was Sherman going to do what she thought he could do on their 'date'!?_ She had heard rumors; mainly from Eryn that he was… quite the playboy as she refers him that. But, then again he never made a perverted action when he was bandaging Ethel up or checking on Tiara right after they removed her from the Vile God. After Fang's attempt of 'adult games' she couldn't but, help be wary even towards Sherman.

"Oh that's good, I was concerned by how the public would see us on the fake date. You see I am twenty-three years old and rumors easily spread. This could of cause a negative reaction towards not only me, but Ethel as well and we wouldn't want that" the blonde spoke, easing her fears away.

"How about you ask her when she and Fang are in the same room together?" Tiara suggested, as she was increasingly invested in this game of matchmaking.

"And perhaps bring a jealous reaction out of him, brilliant idea Tiara" Sherman continued where Tiara left off.

"S...So you'll do it?" Karin spoke up, interrupting the two.

"I shall do it," was the blond's response. Tiara stood up after finishing her tea and handing Sherman the gold for her beverage whenever he goes to pay for his own beverage.

"Then let's get to it shall we? Come along Cui!" she smiled, as she took off first with Cui behind. When Karin turn to Sherman, she stayed silent as his gaze was focused on her. His eyes...they full of...love. As it hits her that Tiara is most likely his first love.

"Don't want to keep her waiting" the kitsune spoke up, breaking Sherman out of his trance.

"Ah, yes. Valid point, let's go Ryushin, Karin," Sherman got up and paid for his beverage. As Karin followed him back to Inn they were staying. She almost wanted to bring up Tiara, but seeing him freeze up like that made her not wanting to learn more information about his love life. His love for her is a sore topic it seems.

"Ethel should be getting out of school soon, but what about Fang?" Karin spoke up after a moment of silence between the two.

"If my calculations are correct, he should be in the lobby. I might be able to ask her today if possible" Sherman replied, as they entered the inn. Tiara was sitting on the couch by Fang already in position. Sherman and Karin made their way to sit across from them.

"Greetings Fang, have you been here this whole time?" Sherman first spoke, as Fang turn towards him.

"Well not really, just waiting for Bahus to finish dinner," the brown haired man spoke rather casually.

"SO Sherman, I hope she says yes, since I gave you my blessings to court her," Karin finally decided to speak up.

"Who?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes! I am rather jealous you are asking her out and not me Lord Sherman," Tiara decided to get in on whatever Karin was trying to do.

"It was only a matter of time, she'll say yes I am certain of that" Sherman chuckled seeing Fang even more annoyed and confused. "Speaking of the snow angel, she's here"

As if right on cue, Ethel walked through the main doors of the inn, Sherman smiles and got up from his seat as he heads towards her.

"Ethel how was school today?" He inquired, as she turned to him giving him a silent thumbs up. Karin and Tiara both watching intensely seeing if the blond manages to pull this off. "That's good, by the way would you mind partaking on a date with me?" _Going the blunt route it seems..._

"A...a date?" Ethel replied confused, she had no idea what was a date was, but she trusts Sherman after he saved her and that's all that mattered.

"Yes, it would be nice wouldn't you think?" he gave her a soft smile, as Karin's eyes widen. _What witchcraft was this!? Was Sherman just...that good with women as Eryn stated? He made this look rather easy. Too easy._

"Nice...Okay, I'll go on a date with you Sherman" She heard Ethel's response as she observed Fang's expression. Clearly he heard it, but the expression it was..more sour than his usual look. It looks like it was working for now, but now she hoped the date would bring in a bigger reaction out of him.

 ** _To Be Continued . . ._**

* * *

Let this be known, that I do believe Sherman still does have feelings for Tiara as love isn't that easy to get rid of. Also Sherman and Tiara aren't going to be the only ones dragged into this love mess. A certain voluptuous fairyologist and a stoic man will be dragged in as well!

Until Next Time!


	2. Calm Before the Storm

[Due to it's length I had to split it in two parts! The second part is coming soon, I promise! Also this chapter and later on is the reason why this work is rated T.]

* * *

 _Ethel_

"Oh my, Ethel you look so adorable!" Ethel heard her fairy partner compliment her...new attire. She was confused, why couldn't she go out with Sherman wearing her normal clothing? Speaking of which, she wasn't that stupid. She was somewhat aware what a date was, but why did Sherman of all people ask her made her question what the blonde and her fairy partner have been plotting. After all, usually Karin would easily objected to outings like these, why is she not objecting to this one?

"I agree, you look rather feminine!" Came Tiara's voice of approval. Ethel looked into the mirror to get another good look at what she was wearing. A loose white short sleeved blouse showing off her shoulders with a dark blue skirt revealing her legs as her boots and stockings have been replaced with heels. Her blue hair was styled as the same way she would usually put it up in a bun.

"Why must I look like this for Sherman...? He's doesn't care what I wear does he?" The assassin sighs, they were right she looked cute, but she would rather wear this for... _him_.

"This is a date Ethel! With Lord Sherman no less!" Tiara answered in a as a matter of fact tone. "Do you know how many women would kill to even let him give the their time of day for?" When she put it like that, was Sherman always that popular with women? She never seen women kill each other when he's outside at town square or anything like that.

"Well... This is your first time going out on a date, so it would be nice if you can wear something cute" Karin chimed in.

"I...If you say so" Ethel sighed, with her outfit picked for tomorrow's outing she is ready for this 'date'.

* * *

 _Fang_

Always him, always damn Sherman. Fang grumbled to himself, removing his clothing for a session at the hot spring. He wasn't jealous, he repeated that in his head. Wrapping a towel around his waist and entered the springs for a nice hot bath. The water was at perfect temperature as he sat down and eased up. Or he would if the man on his mind was also enjoying the hot spring with a glass of sake in his hand fully relaxed.

"Greetings Fang" the blonde spoke up after a sip of sake, his attention now on him, once he sat down across from where Sherman was sitting.

"Cut the bullshit, Sherman. What are you planning?" Fang grumbled, having no time for his sarcastic remarks.

"Planning? What do you mean by that?" There's that damn fake innocent tone in his voice and his eyes feigned false innocence,

"Why else would you ask Ethel on a date? It's obvious!" The brown haired fencer frowned, as Sherman's eyes now had curiosity in them. "You want to sleep with her am I right?! She recently turned 18 so-" but, Fang stopped when Sherman started laughing, and not a light chuckle he usually has, a laugh like a laugh someone would use to mock someone with for being stupid.

"Really Fang, you really think I would want to bed Ethel now that she's now a young woman? I am genuinely impressed with such idiotic stupidity I really am. But..." Sherman stopped laughing, and held this smirk on his face. "Perhaps I'll consider it actually after all" he paused before taking another drink of sake. "I did get Karin's blessing to court her, and she is of age now,"

"Sherman you bastard! I won't let you!" Fang balled his hand into a fist, the man across from him merely smiled.

"Oh but, you see Fang. You can't stop me after all I do have a date with her tomorrow. She's so...innocent and naive. It'll be quite easy to do so, perhaps on our first date too-"

"So help me if you dare!" He growled, he didn't care he was falling into Sherman's trap. Ethel's life was more important!

"It's quite amazing that it's this easy to get you filled with rage like this" Sherman chuckled, finishing his sake. "Tell me something Fang, why are you reacting this way? Would you do the same thing if I talked about say... Eryn or Tiara or even Harley like that?"

"O... Of course I would! How would you even-"

"Tiara isn't pure in that sense just so you know" Sherman cut him off with a rather casual tone in his voice.

"I knew it...wait what?!" Fang spoke before being caught off guard, as Sherman's words finally got into his head. Pure in that sense, does he mean...!? So Tiara and Sherman were pretty much best friends, but he didn't expect they had benefits!

"Point proven... you only act this irrational towards Ethel's love life," Sherman chuckled at his reaction.

"S..So you and Tiara-"

"Oh that was a lie, sure we are close friends, but don't expect us to be together like that"

That lying son of a bitch, he hated it when Sherman does that to him, it annoyed the hell out of him. Although for a moment he thought Sherman's tone was a bit sadden near the end, maybe it was the sake talking.

"Anyways, you're clearly envious Fang" the blonde continued causing Fang's blue eyes to widen.

"N-no I'm not! That's crazy talk! You're crazy Sherman!" was his response, completely off guard by Sherman's accusation.

"I'm not the one becoming a stuttering mess right now am I?" Sherman smirks, and sighs as he begins to leave having to soak well enough. "I shall take my leave...but, I am serious about Ethel..." and with that he left the even more flustered man alone in the springs. He wasn't jealous! He was damn sure of it!

* * *

 _Karin_

Karin decided to check on Sherman and see how are things on his side as well as report to him. She walked up to his door and knocked a few times before he answers the door.

"Come in" was Sherman's response to seeing her be the one knocking on his door as he was wearing a silky black dress shirt with his usual white trousers. He let her inside his room as Karin noticed there was a unopened bottle of red wine that looked pretty expensive with the brand name 'Dorell', but didn't bother to ask about it for now, it was his money after all.

"So Ethel's outfit has been picked out and we gave her a pep talk, how are things on your end?" The kitsune fairy began, stopping herself from examining his room even more.

"Well if it's any consideration, Fang is absolutely and positively filled with envy about my little date with Ethel. He thinks I'll be attempting to bed her, which in return will cause him to most likely keep a close eye on the two of us during our outing." Sherman replied, sitting on his bed.

* * *

 _Fang_

"You want me to what?!" Eryn who is his humonoid fairy partner coughed, after he told her what he planned to do as they snacked on a plate of cookies.

"I want you to come with me. I need to make sure Sherman doesn't do any funny business with Ethel on their date!" Fang repeated, gods damn it must he repeat himself?!

"Do you even hear what you're saying? Also why would Lord Sherman want to do any funny business with Ethel, he saw Tiara in all her glory back then and didn't do anything perverted at all to her," the orangette sighed. _Because he told me himself he was going to do so back at the hot spring_ , but Fang kept that in his head as he was not in the mood to be laughed at again.

"As your master I demand you obey me!" He ordered Eryn, which caused his partner to glare at him.

"Fencer and fairy are equal damn it, how many times do I have to tell you this!?" Her red eyes burned with anger.

* * *

 _Karin_

"Wow Sherman, I am impressed!" Karin's blue eyes sparkled, "If it's anyone to have Fang do something it's you and your way with words!"

"It's quite sad that I have to do to urge him like that in order for him to gain the passion to do it," the blonde sighs, but a smile is brought back up to his facial features.

"So um... what are you planning to do with Ethel on your date with her?" She inquired, after all she was quite curious.

"Well I was going to take Ethel to Zelwinds's four day festival that starts tomorrow. The date will only be one day, then we'll see where we want to go with Ethel from there on.

"Oh on the third and fourth day you get to wear a yukata don't you? It's been awhile since the festival was last held. Do you think it's possible to pair Fang and Ethel up in the next four days?" Karin's eyes lit up with excitement.

"According to my calculations; the probability of Fang and Ethel becoming a couple is roughly 23.5% at this current point, and will fluctuate as I currently do not have data on their body language," Ryushin finally spoke up, answering for Sherman.

"In that case, we may need more help although...I'm not sure it is wise to inquire about the two I have in question, but they're older than myself and perhaps even have more experience," Sherman comments mainly to himself after hearing his fairy partner's calculations.

"Who are these two?" Karin asks, now curious overhearing him easily.

"You know them, they were with us when we fought the Vile God; Their names are Harley Harler and Apollonius," He replied to her.

"The fairyologist and Apollonius? Well it wouldn't hurt to bring them to our plan"

* * *

 _Fang_

"Oh my the arguing duo are doing their job as per usual" Tiara interrupted them openly mocking them as usual herself.

"Shut it Tiara!" Fang snapped at her, before having an idea. Sherman and Tiara were 'close' friends according to the former, he could make Sherman jealous by taking Tiara out! "On second thought" he interrupted her erotic panting after being treated like scum by him. _Damn weirdo, why would Sherman have a thing for you?_ He kept that thought in his head as well.

Sherman and Karin walked outside of his room and into the lobby after discussing about the factor of bringing in Harley and Apollonius when they came down to the lobby. They encountered something they didn't anticipated. Neither did Ethel as she was coincidentally arriving at the same time.

 _Perfect_ , Fang thought evilly to his head as he spotted the two entering the lobby not realizing Ethel was there too. "Hey Tiara! I was thinking do you want to go grab something to eat tomorrow, I'll actually pay this time no bullshit" He spoke to her loud and clear enough for Sherman especially to hear.

* * *

 _Karin_

Karin turned to see Sherman's reaction, it was calm.

"W...Well if you're paying I suppose so..." came Tiara's reply. Suddenly the room had this eerie coldness to it, Karin could see Sherman restraining his emotions by putting on a fake calm front she could see his eyes cloud with rage, envy, and all sorts of negative emotions then false joy as meanwhile her ears detect a very soft sob from... _ETHEL_!

* * *

 _Ethel_

 _This feeling it's back... and it hurts_ , the assassin whimpered to herself as she watches the man she had such confusing feelings for ask Tiara out. She wanted to run, she wanted curl up in a ball. She was going to ask Fang if she liked the outfit she picked out for her date with Sherman, but now...now... suddenly a warmth engulfed her, as two masculine arms wrapped around her for a comforting hug. She looked to see Sherman.

"Sh...Sherman?" came a soft reply from her, as Sherman said nothing and just held her there in comfort. He wasn't Karin, but he'll do. Suddenly Ethel felt a heated gaze at the two of them it was coming from Fang. Why was Fang looking at them like he wanted to hurt someone. She looked up and saw Sherman smirking at him. Why was Fang angry when Sherman hugs her?

"It'll be alright Ethel, I'll make you very happy and feel special on our date tomorrow" Sherman finally spoke up, just as loud and clear Fang was before.

* * *

 _Karin_

As Karin looked at the scene unfolding with both Ethel looking lost, Sherman hiding his true emotions, Tiara's expression unreadable, Cui and Ryushin silent, Eryn confused, and finally Fang looking annoyed. She feels she's starting to have some regrets about this...

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

Oh boy, Fang m'boy you are playing with some fire here er..ice and light? Anyways this dense idiot is going to realize you mess with the bull...you get the horns. Will this have Pippin and Soji or Lola? Lola, yes definitely! Pippin and Soji maybe, need to figure a way for them to incorporate into this tale. Also yes! That is indeed the wine from the Evil Goddess route, but Sherman isn't drinking it, you find out more WHY he has that bottle in his room soon however. That's all for now!


	3. Unleashing Your True Self

Italics - That character's thoughts

Oh, and yes Sherman will actually be like that. I'll say more once you finish reading this chapter!

* * *

 _Karin_

"W-what in Zelwinds were you thinking Tiara?!" Karin cried out to the bluette Fencer in annoyance which is rather rare for someone as patient as herself. After that little spectacle Karin asked Tiara if she could talk to her in private which led to the two talking in Tiara's room. Like Sherman's there's barely much to look at considering their rooms look the same more or less. Karin assumed they don't bring much when they travel or unpack much.

"What? I thought by adding more fuel to the fire would boost Ethel's moral and that way I too can keep a eye on the two," Tiara replied, finding no faults in what she did.

"You didn't boost Ethel's moral at all, she's been sensitive and self conscious about her feelings for Fang! You should of seen Sherman he was outright furious by it too, but he bottled it up before anyone else could see," Karin explained, exasperated.

"I'm sure he'll get over it-" Tiara stopped, this was _Sherman_ they were talking about. After a moment of thinking she continues, "...How long do you think he'll be angered by it?"

"I'm not too sure, then again I never seen him this angry. It isn't wise to bottle it up, so I hope he does something to ease the stress and anger away," Karin replied.

"Chances are he'll just drink away that anger, but the memory of what caused his rage will stay with him until his grudge has been stated," Tiara commented, they've known each other for quite some time and learned much about one another over time. Pausing once more, before asking. "Wait...why would Sherman be angry? He doesn't get worked up over myself changing the plan a bit,"

"W-well..." Karin froze, curse her anger getting the best of her and blurting out a piece of information she shouldn't be saying! Panicking she decided to leave her room before Tiara questions her even more, "I-I gotta get going, I'll see you later!" and with that she leaves the room with Tiara even more confused.

"Maybe I should check on Sherman..." Tiara spoke to no one in particular, but herself. As she leaves the room.

* * *

 _Tiara_

After a hour of searching, she discovered where Sherman could be. Walking behind the Sunflower Inn led to a forest like area. There was abundance amount of trees and greenery that it took Tiara's breath away witnessing nature's beauty at it's prime time of the year. The festival will bring much joy that's for sure she thought to herself. Making sure she doesn't trip over a root, she sees a clearing with what appears to be a training grounds of sorts. Looking upwards Tiara spots Sherman's white coat being neatly hung on a tree branch, close by is his blue tie. Suddenly she heard movement and grunting which she deduced belonging to Sherman as she moves closer she spots a figure that appears to be the man in question. His dress shirt's sleeves were rolled upwards to his elbows, and his collar was unbuttoned. Ryushin in was looks to be sword mode was in his hands as she watched Sherman swing his blade around in swift yet powerful strikes.

 _Despite the Vile God being sealed, here he is still training...While with Fang is probably back where I left him, eating sweets and being quite lazy. They really are total opposites._

However as Tiara watched silently she noticed a few things about him. One his eyes were much more filled with raw emotion, two his brows were furrowed making him look rather annoyed, and lastly he was gritting his teeth.

 _Oh may the Goddess be damned, he really is angry!_ She thought with horror. She winced at a particular powerful slash that created a gust of wind with his swing of his blade.

"Sherman you must calm yourself, I understand your rage, but letting yourself overexert your energy will leave you filled with unneeded fatigue," She heard Ryushin comment on his behavior, as it seems his fairy partner didn't like seeing the blond in rage like this.

"But, if I continue to bottle myself like that I will snap! I already lost a decent chunk of my sanity with Iris, I don't want to lose the rest of it as of now," Tiara heard Sherman angrily snap at Ryushin. This was a side she never saw before, and she wasn't sure if she should be scared or shocked by it. However that Iris bit, was rather interesting. Just who was this Iris, and why does she have such a important part in Sherman's life if he claims to lost a bit of his sanity? "I need to vent Ryushin. Otherwise there is a chance I will hurt someone, and I clearly don't want an innocent's blood on my hands..." Sherman paused trying to take a deep breath, before continuing "Some times I question if it was a good idea to play the role of the cliché white knight in shining armor as I'm getting rather sick of this damn fake persona I created," She never heard him curse before, he must be really angry if he's actually cursing like this. Why, just why though? What made him so full of rage with her change of plan to cause him like this? She silently gasps though as she heard Ryushin's words filled her with dread.

"Sherman, I sense someone else's presence among us...analysis indicates the subject is currently behind that tree over there,"

Damn! What does she do now that she heard that, what will he do once he finds her spying on him like this?! She heard muttering and more swearing from Sherman, then footsteps towards her location. Tiara bit her lip nervously.

"Tiara what I may ask are you doing here?" Sherman inquired, suddenly he sounded calm. Or was it as he called it that 'cliché white knight' persona he held on to was being used.

"Oh I heard you were training and I thought I could observe you and learn to better my own fighting skills!" Tiara replied calmly, she had hoped it would work. Sherman just stared her down, making her feel rather small. Sherman then smiles, but Ryushin just had to ruin it.

"Sherman, my newly installed as you call it at times, "Bullshit Meter" sensor is going off" were Ryushin's blunt words.

"It's alright Ryushin I am well aware she is feigning innocence," He replied, "You heard me didn't you?"

"Well...Yes" Tiara chose her words carefully, but Ryushin's 'Bullshit Meter' made it rather difficult for her. "A..Are you that angry?"

"Why yes I am, Fang just had to go and..." Sherman paused, thinking what he wanted to say now, was it because she was here? She sighed, and spoke back to him.

"It's alright you've already seen that side of me, and I've seen your side, so it's fair to use vulgar language in front of me if you really need to..." Tiara reassured him, Sherman paused before sighting.

"Yes...Fang had to go and fuck this up, it wasn't the greatest idea to go and pull that kind of shit," He grumbled, his silver eyes now meeting hers. "Why did you say yes actually?"

"I needed a reason to watch you two on your date and that looked to be the only chance for me" The bluette explained. "Look, I apologize for that and for seeing a side you probably don't want others to see..."

"It's not your fault, I would never put the blame on you," Sherman sighs. "Its Fang's damn fault, and maybe my own for taunting him to that point," He turned to go back where he was originally.

"Perhaps, but if anything... I got to see the real you for a moment, " Tiara smiles as she saw him stop in his tracks, it was true, she felt she could understand Sherman better after witness his true side. "I should get going, you probably don't want me being here,"

"...You could stay if you like, Ryushin isn't the best at calming myself when I've overcome with raw emotions like this" were Sherman's words. Tiara looked at Cui, she was already asleep. Was Ryushin's head that comfy for her fairy partner?

"I suppose I could stay for a bit, I too have some things I would like to rant about Fang" Tiara giggles then follows Sherman onto the training grounds as she and him would talk, and even get a training session going until the sunset.

* * *

 _Ethel_

After dinner and a relaxing bath it was time for bed after all her date was with Sherman is tomorrow, but Ethel couldn't find herself sleeping well, and sighs annoyed. She look to her left and saw Karin already sleeping in her own bed. Deciding to walk downstairs for a glass of water. She quietly walked through the silent halls then downstairs to lobby. However she saw a sight she couldn't ignore. It was Fang huddled against a wall. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards him.

"Fang...you okay?" She finally spoke to him, which startled him a bit.

"E-Ethel? O-oh yeah I'm doing just fine and dandy!" Fang replied to her, forcing a smile. Ethel frowned, she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong now," The bluette demanded quietly as she sat down by him.

"I...Well It's Galdo and Marianna... they both didn't have to die like that and I can't help but feel this is all my fault. If only I had my memories back to be able to use Eryn properly, if only I was able to talk Marianna out of her obsession with the Vile God... Maybe... just maybe they would both lived and be here with us..." Fang finally started unleashing all of his hidden guilt and sorrow. "I wanted to create my own fate, even if it I had to fight the gods themselves. One where all my friends were alive...but, it's impossible now.."

"You...had a nightmare didn't you?" Ethel commented, which led to Fang nodding.

"Yeah...Galdo's fate terrifies me to this very day, he was a good man...my best friend," was his response. "He didn't deserve to die...not like that"

"You tried. You tried Fang" She smiled as she gently pulls him into a comforting hug. It works on her when Karin does it, so it should have the same results with Fang and herself.

"I...T...Thank you" Fang sighs, closing his eyes and welcomes Ethel's embrace.

"Galdo...you say he was a good person yes? Tell me more about him," the bluette spoke softly, pulling away. So even Fang has guilt and personal problems it seems. Fang began talking about Galdo all while not realizing their shoulders were touching, and he had his hand on top of her own. Ethel laid her head on his shoulder. She liked this, being this close with him. But she hated how sleep started to overcome her now of all times. She closes her eyes for a moment and heard Fang chuckled.

"Here lemme fix you up," He spoke with softness she never knew he had as she was picked up by him and was being carried upstairs. Soon she felt being placed on a bed then sweet sleep overcame her.

* * *

 _Karin_

She didn't understand it herself, but both Karin and Sherman seem to be in good spirits compared to yesterday she wonders what has changed over that course of time. She watches from afar with Fang and Tiara as Sherman gives Ethel an ice cream cone. The trio were seated at a table as the festival opened in full bloom. Music was being played, booths filled with goods, and the citizens of Zelwinds were generally having a wonderful time. Maybe this will work out.

"The date seems to be going very well," Tiara commented, seeing the happy expression on their faces.

" _TOO_ well if you ask me..." Fang grumbled, his blue eyes sharp as a hawk just in case.

 _He must be on the lookout for Sherman's false threat._ She thought to herself amused, then spoke as well. "They would make quite a cute couple don't you think Tiara? My Ethel will make anyone happy if they were deserving of her!"

"Huh, so Sherman and Ethel? Age gap aside, I never thought they have a thing for each other" A casual feminine voice spoke up causing the trio jump and turn their heads to see a familiar voluptuous beauty with dark brown hair and green eyes. Behind her was Eryn and what appears to be her very masculine fairy partner.

"H-Harley?!" all three cried out in surprised.

 _To be Continued. . .  
_

* * *

Ugh, I hate breaking promises, but my life is getting more and more hectic. I'll do my best for the next chapter!

Anyways Harley is here! Should we be worried...? NAH! Probably not.

For Sherman having a fouler mouth, it's actually and technically canon he gets like that when he's full of rage. It's in his Drama CD Track when you go on a date with him.

The Bullshit Meter will appear way more often as I just want to have a much more lighter tone with this fanworks

Until Next Time!


	4. The Dragon and Beauty appear

I need to stop with the monthly updates and update more often. Also we finally see what's Sherman has been thinking this whole time!

* * *

 _Fang_

"And that's that," Harley finished explaining to the trio on her adventure so far. Damn that was pretty long, but at least it isn't Pippin Tier, the male Fencer grumbled to himself. As he was still trying to keep an eye on Ethel.

"So before Lord Sherman called you here to join in the festivities you were back home basically doing what you've been doing during our journey, but then one day you decided to go on an adventure to learn more about our world with someone and you...left that someone behind?" Eryn commented, summarizing her tale.

"Honestly leaving someone like _him_ behind, he's going to be angry with you" Fang heard Bahus commented, he sounded a bit annoyed as well. "And I'm not going to save you…"

"Wait...HIM?" the orangette inquired, looking clueless.

"Yeah, Harley what do you mean by him?"Fang followed with his partner's question turning his gaze to the voluptuous fencer. As he spots tall muscular man with dark clothing walk over towards them with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh well you see-" The dark brunette spoke, but was cut off with a growl from behind her. It was the man Fang spotted earlier.

"I see you went on ahead without me, and here you were the one to bother me with a request." A deep voice rumbled from him laced with anger.

"O-oh hey Apollonius, I'm sorry, but I got too excited I mean you were also notified by Sherman too so-" Harley jumped, trying to defend herself. Behind Apollonius was his fairy partner Seguro who was also expressing disappointment.

"Hold on, Hold on. Not only Apollonius is here, but SHERMAN told you two to come back to Zelwinds for what reason exactly?" Fang exclaimed, now confused. What WAS that asshole planning?!

"Dunno, he never really told us, but we decided to head on over since it's rare for Sherman to do something like this without a good reason from him" Harley shrugged, still intimidated by Apollonius's glare. "I said sorry didn't I?!"

"...Well it'll be good to see Emily again, she's living in the house I left to go with you on your journey," the raven-haired fencer sighed, as his anger cooled.

"What journey?" Tiara finally spoke up, after staying silent.

"Oh, I asked Apollonius if he wanted to come with me to help with my research, since I rather research than fight and I know he probably would want to fight to hone his blade or what not" Harley explained.

"And he helps with the cleaning and making sure Harley is bathed at least" Bahus butted in, "It's truly a wonder that he would help with that too,"

"That's because I cannot be journeying with someone whom lacks cleanliness and care for their body." Apollonius explained.

"You dumped me in a cold spring!" Harley huffed. "I almost got sick because of you!"

"Only because you wouldn't clean your body for two days straight!" Apollonius glared at her. Despite the arguing those two seem to commonly have, they look like they care for each other at least Apollonius does.

"You should of been there, Apollonius's face was red as a tomato, but he still made Harley take a bath" Bahus chuckled.

"I'm impressed with Apollonius's self control if he had to strip Harley down like that in order for her to get properly cleaned" Tiara chimed, praising the dark Fencer.

"D-Don't say it like that!" Apollonius's face starts redden with embarrassment. "Anyway where is Sherman?"

"Well he was over by the food stands," Karin replied "but, I lost them in the crowd."

"Y-YOU WHAT!?" Fang cried out, standing up in his seat. _This was bad, very bad. He can't let that asshat out of his sight especially after he was going to...to.._ Impure thoughts start forming Fang's head such as Sherman taking Ethel to a love hotel and further things escalate. _Do Zelwinds even have love hotels!?_

"What's your issue Fang?" He heard Eryn grumble, _was that jealousy? Nah, probably not._ He thought to himself.

"You don't understand, Ethel isn't ready for adult life just yet!" He tried to explain to his partner, whose eyes widen.

"A-Adult life!? Fang what are you babbling on about?! I told you this earlier, Lord Sherman isn't the type...well kinda, but still he didn't do anything to Ethel or Tiara when he was alone with them before!" She tried to reason with him,

"Aha! So he is, you just admitted it! Well no matter it's time for me to make sure Sherman doesn't bang Ethel!" He growled with such determination in his eyes.

"He's going to do what-" Fang heard Harley, but ran on ahead without replying to her.

* * *

 _Ethel_

"I'm having tons of fun, Sherman. Thank you," the bluette faintly smiles at her date. He really knows how make girls happy, especially like her. They decided to walk into a more quieter section of the festival, the hushed murmurings and birds chirping was rather nice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today so much. I told you behind I was going to make you feel special. Still you didn't have to dress in clothing you're not comfortable in just to make me happy," Sherman replied, sitting right by her on a bench. "You're beautiful as is, and you shouldn't force yourself"

"W..Well Karin picked it out for me so um.." Her face reddens, being called beautiful was such a nice feeling.

"Only because she wanted the date to go nicely I believe. White does looks good on you" Sherman smiles at her. These compliments...he really is such a gentleman as Tiara would say it. No...a _Prince Charming_ in her books.

"You really like treating me so special is there any reason why?" Ethel turned gaze to him, he was close to her. Her ruby eyes meet his silver ones, and soon she felt hypnotized like she didn't want to stop gazing into his eyes. _What's going on? Why can't I look away from him?_

"Well you were crying and I wanted to rid of such a sad expression…" He started moving closer till their arms were grazing each other. "Isn't that what a friend should do? Comfort and make them happy. Am I making you happy and special?"

"Y-Yes you are. But…" Ethel soon found it hard to speak, they were really close to each other. What was he going to do Ethel wondered as she felt him moving a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Their foreheads practically touching and their gazes not leaving each other. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt his hands on her back and the other not leaving her cheek .

"You really are beautiful my dear…I desire...to make you feel even more special,"

"S-Sherman...I…"

 _Our faces are so close...are we...about to kiss? I almost don't mind it being with him, but..._

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DIRTBAG!" rang a loud familiar voice. The trance broke off as they both turn to see Fang. His face was full of anger, embarrassment, and something else she couldn't put her mind on.

"Hm yes? Is there any reason you left your own date in the dust and decide to follow us?" She heard Sherman's calm voice.

"W-What do you think you were doing!?" Fang demanded, walking towards them.

"Kissing her," Sherman replied bluntly. Ethel felt her face warm up from his answer, _well...he's not wrong. "_ She is my date, and I don't see why you have such a issue Fang?"

"B-Because well…." Fang tried to explain, but nothing could come out from him. "You just can't!"

"Just because you were the leader of our previous journey, doesn't make you our leader now. That adventure is over," Sherman sighs. "You have no right to order me around,"

"Y-You..!"

"But, if you really desire it, I'll stop for now, and if you want I'll even let you have a chat with her. If you excuse me," and with that Ethel saw Sherman leave herself and a flustered Fang alone

"Are you okay Fang, why were you acting like that?" Ethel began talking to him, as he sat down by her effectively replacing Sherman's place.

"I just...don't like it when he was that close with you, and especially when he was about to kiss you…" he sighs. Ethel's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"I just don't, and it angers me because of that." Fang grumbled, before turning to him. "Do you...even like him like that?" his tone became genuine, sincere, and it almost scared her.

"I don't. He's a comrade and friend. I don't see him romantically," The bluette replied calmly.

"For someone you don't see romantically, you sure were okay with him trying to kiss you" Fang snorted, not buying.

"W...Well I let my guard down, it won't happen again!" Ethel was rather flustered, before thinking a bit. _Was Fang jealous perhaps? That's impossible considering he likes Eryn and not me._

"Fang….you're not jealous are you?" She had to confirm this whether she likes it or not and it was the perfect timing.

"I..me pssh no, what makes you think that?" Fang merely scoffed, although she could see panic in his eyes, before trying to be calm "Do you wanna do something before Sir Douchebag comes back and tries to play Romeo on you,"

Ethel lets out light giggle which was rare for someone like her, and agreed to spending time with him.

* * *

 _Sherman_

With a amused chuckle, he left the two flustered fencers alone. He wasn't actually planning on kissing her, but he saw Fang trying to look for them and he merely saw an opportunity to increase the fire to Fang's determination and to make him completely look like an idiot. He'll admit he has felt guilty taking advantage of Ethel like that, but if she wants to be with Fang then he must take the steps in getting Fang jealous and realizing his own romantic feelings for the assassin. Everything he's done was for her sake after Karin pleaded he help her fairy partner learn to love. Soon he found himself in an vacant alleyway, and it was perfect for his plan. The typical textbook cliche of having to save the girl from a group of evil men harassing her and winning her admiration.

"Hey there.. You the one in that nice clothing, didn't you hear about bad things happening in the alleyways" came a rugged voices that could only belong to a bandit, and even better he wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm well aware, but this was the quickest way to get to my destination," Sherman replied with that false kindness in his tone. _Zelwinds has quite the issue of bandits roaming around, I'm honestly surprised they never bothered to fix it. It's almost sad really._ The bandit in blue smirked rather darkly, thinking it'll be a easy hit for him. The next thing that bandit knew was he was on the ground alongside his comrades and his "easy hit" nearly broke his wrist and was stepping on his neck.

"My my, it seems that even without Ryushin… I can beat you four into the ground," Sherman chuckled, digging his foot into the blue bandit's Adam's apple. He removed his foot before continuing, mentally disgusted with himself at how _soft_ Fang and the others made him for a brief moment. "I have a offer for you all,"

"W..Which is?" A bandit in red finally spoke up, he was elbowed in the stomach.

"Go and harass a certain woman, and if you don't. I'll just end up killing you three." He spoke with such coldness that only winter could bring. "Break her down if you have to, make her beg for mercy, anything to get the one she loves to try and save her from such violence."

"Y..Yes W-we'll do that" a bandit in white whimpered, his leg limping.

"What's their name?" the bandit in red inquired, which gave Sherman the most darkest smirk. _Such pathetic human beings, always trying to appease ones who carry more strength than themselves and would rather do that than rebel._

"Ethel is her name, she should be with a man name Fang, do try to hurt them as much as you can, but don't kill them," Sherman replied, he wasn't sure he should be thankful for the kindness Fang and the others rubbed off on him. But, if it's for world peace and justice, he would learn more about giving mercy to those that deserve it or a 2nd chance even. When it came to bandits, he would just off them given the mere second, but now he was offering them a chance to live. As he watches them leave to do their newly assigned task, Sherman turns to see a disapproving Tiara once he left the alleyway.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to do something like that when Fang doesn't have Eryn with him?" She spoke, she sounded angry almost.

"If you witnessed the whole thing, you would see they are merely low leveled grunts, if they were nothing when I had to handle them then the man who sealed the Vile God will be perfectly fine," Sherman replied.

"Did you really have to go and attempt to kiss Ethel as well? Are you...having fun with this?" Tiara inquired, which caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"Why should it matter?" Sherman asked, "If it gets the job done quicker, then so be it." He watched Tiara flinch a bit at such coldness. Ouch, even he was aware he was acting too cold towards Tiara of all people, his good _friend._

"S-still this is all too sudden, and you're moving them along much quicker," Tiara tried to reason with him.

"That's because I have another mission soon, and one that may make me leave Zelwinds for quite some time," Sherman sighed, "Apologies, I acted too cold towards you of all people, it's just that no one else other than you and Ryushin know my true self and so I… have issues talking to others when I show my true personality, hence the white knight personality coming through,"

"Straightforward as always, it's fine," Tiara hummed, "But you're leaving soon?" But, before Sherman could answer her question he looked around to see if anyone was nearby and tugs her towards the secluded alleyway.

"Yes, I will be going under hiding soon. I've stolen something precious to a secret organization that may or may not come out of hiding to launch a campaign as projecting themselves as allies of justice known as, the Septerion Club," He began to lower his voice so only she may hear him.

"What did you steal? It's crazy enough you're stealing, but for right reasons unlike myself in the past," He heard Tiara's hushed voice press him onwards

"A bottle of wine," Came his simple quiet response.

"A-a bottle of wine!?" Tiara cried out, and on instinct Sherman moved his hand to cover her mouth before she could spill anything else louder.

"Sssh, yes, but this wine has a toxic substance that makes one terribly addicted to it, and it's their product to the people in which they plan on selling. I had Ryushin analyze it and that's when I discovered it. I actually called Harley to not only to come help out on Ethel's love life, but to ensure Ryushin's hypothesis is correct." The blonde sighs,

removing his hand from her mouth.

"And...if it's correct?"

"Then I would go into hiding, and take out the club without much disturbance from everyone, including you…"

"But, you can't go in alone, at least have support with you… or is that why Apollonius is here as well… It isn't it?" Sherman avoided her eyes after her accusations. "He's here not only because of Ethel's sake, but to help you with this mission,"

"Perceptive as always, I always did like that about you," He finally replied, " However Ethel is aware of the mission as well, and I plan on only bring Ethel and Apollonius as I've had much longer experience of working with them to know we will complete our mission with ease,"

"But, what about Fang, Harley, Pippin, or even me?!" Tiara finally let loose on him, her anger taking over. "We were with you just as long or even longer and yet you would rather have the ones who were formally our enemies assist you?! Are you...you some kind of dumbass or what!?" There it was, the delinquent side of Tiara or 'Delara' as Eryn tauntingly calls her.

"Tiara can you keep quie-" Sherman pleaded with her, trying to avoid her anger.

"Oh no, you don't! What's next you're going to bring Lola into this?!" Tiara growled, she was livid for sure. "We're your damn friends and teammates or are we not good enough to be your friends - Sir Douchebag!" and with that something within Sherman snapped.

"And it's because of that I don't want YOU helping, I can't handle another loss! It may be selfish, but at least you and the others will be alive! Try to think rationally and not with emotions Tiara! I thought you of all people would understand this!" He finally snapped at his first and only love. It hurts that he was yelling at her, but she had to understand. Like it or not, he was doing this to protect her from getting killed. He almost lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again. He...He didn't know what would happen to himself if she died and he failed to save her. It terrified him. It's terrifying how he's wailing on her his anger, he didn't want a repeat of Cavare Desert. Not a repeat. "You want World Peace as much as I do correct, then stay on the sidelines! If you get kidnapped yet again, I don't know if I can save you."

"That's okay, I'm a Fencer or you know...Fang could save me unlike a certain unwilling good friend of mine,." Tiara huffed, goddess be damned she knew how to set him off. He blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, Tiara was frozen her eyes widen as he had her pinned to the wall, his hands on her shoulders, threatening to dig his nails into her skin.

"You listen here. If you are so dependent on Fang or anyone else. Then _you_ do not belong on this mission, we cannot be stuck babysitting someone pathetically _weak_. If you want to be of help, get stronger. Understand?" Every word that escapes his lips were cold, dead, and emotionless. Tiara nodded hastily, as he let go of her. Horrified at himself for letting his anger get the better of him. He merely walked away not caring whether or not Tiara was still there or not. It's times like this, is why he rather continue to have his love for her stay one-sided.

 _To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

So now we finally know what Sherman has been up to! It seems he has other plans that works perfectly with making time to help Ethel out! Such scars on their budding friendship will only deepen as time goes on it seems.

Next time, Fang has to go beat up a bunch of low level grunts and Day 1 of the festival will draw to a close...


End file.
